


Thank you

by elenilote



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-17
Updated: 2012-07-17
Packaged: 2017-11-10 04:45:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 67
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/462327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elenilote/pseuds/elenilote
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not much, but it's enough. For now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thank you

He’s alive. He’s going to make it.

It’s not much, I know. But it’s enough. I was scared, really scared back there that I would lose him. _Us_. What we have. The fragile, spider-silk-delicate connection that could snap loose at any moment. I can’t think about that now. I’ve got him, for at least a while longer. And I would do anything to keep him safe. _Anything_.  

 

 


End file.
